Purple Nurple
by Anne Midnight Hunter
Summary: "No! I don't wanna go back! Blaine is there and I'm not talking with the likes of him"Even though Kurt was completely wasted, he could look intimidating. But Puck was tired, wet, and slight horny to deal with him right now. He growled, took Kurt's hand.


**Title: Purple Nurple**

**Author: Anne Midnight Hunter**

**Beta: None!**

**Rate: PG-13/T**

**Pair/Characters: Puck/Kurt (Pre-slash), Kurt/Blaine (A bit), OC**

**Type: Slash/Humor/Fluff/TWT/One-Shot**

**Anne: Hi! I'm back again! This time, a friend of mine gave me this prompt to write. He's a huge Puck/Kurt fan, and asked (begged) and I just succumbed to my friend's puppy eyes. (They're as convincing as Sam Winchester's) So, this is what he wanted. **_**Puck taking care of a drunken Kurt. Bonus points if he gives Kurt a piggy back ride. **_**Hope you guys love it!**

**OOooOO**

It's 3:45 in the morning, he was tired, cold, and his body ached from the football practice he had been yesterday's afternoon. He glanced at the sky and cursed when it begin to rain, wetting his Mohawk and soaking his sleeping shirt. Plastering the white material to his sculpted chest. He ran into the privet urbanization, after leaving his truck outside of the gates, looking for the house party that the hobbit had told him.

_Dammit, Kurt! What the hell are you doin' here? _Thought the jock as he arrives to the party at the house of some rich, kid. He could hear some catchy, electronic rhythm pulsing in the air as he made his way through the crowd of drunken, college students.

He had been sleeping in his comfy bed, when at 2:14 AM his phone begins to ring. 'Rapture' from Iio came from the small boom box of his phone.

'_Mi amore_

_Don't you know_

_My love I want you so_

_Sugar_

_You make my soul complete_

_Rapture tastes so sweet'_

He had grabbed his phone, flipping it open he answer it; "Kurt? Whatchu want?" He groaned in the phone.

"Um, Puck?" Said the hesitated voice of a boy, that wasn't Kurt. Puck sat down on his bed, he was wide awake.

"Who the fuck is this? Where's Kurt?" He was already stepping out of his bed and grabbing a pair of jeans that where on the floor. Opting to go Commando, he slips the demi on and was looking for his sleeping shirt.

"This is, um, Blain. Kurt's boyfriend?" The boy stammered on the phone; Puck frowned at the title. Puck had started to hang out with Kurt a few weeks after he had transfer to Dalton. Stating that the Glee club was boring and demanded that the younger boy entertained him. After an insult match, a glaring contests, and almost burned pair of Armani's leather shoes; Kurt cave in.

Since then, the two had been slowly forming a steady friendship. Almost every week, Puck would drive to Dalton and kidnap Kurt to hang out at the mall or to take him to his house and spend the day watching action, romance, or comedy movies, playing Super Smash Bro's Brawl in the Wii and eating pizza.

Even though Puck was looking for something more, he wasn't going to push it, knowing that the little troll A.K.A. Blaine had won. But, something was seriously wrong. Blaine avoided Puck; he knew that the Jewish boy was competition. And he hated to see how at ease Kurt was with Puck.

"What do ya want? And answer my question." Demanded Puck.

"Well, you see. Kurt and I had a fight. And he left with some of the seniors boys to go to a frat party. And, well. I'm worry." Finish lamely the other boy.

Puck was seething.

He grabbed his booths, and stormed out of his room, taking his truck's keys on the way.

"So. You're tellin' me that Kurt is in a frat party alone. And you're worry." He paused as he opened the truck's door and slide behind the wheel. "Then why the fuckin' fuck you didn't went after him?" Shouted at the phone, speeding out of his house, toward the exit of the town. His anger boiled when the other boy spluttered and trip on his excuses. "Just tell me where he is?" Growled the tanned boy. Blaine gave him the address of a private urbanization near Dalton.

"You better pray to God that Kurt is okay. Coz if something happens to him, you and my fist would meet!" He growled again on the floor and flip it shut, throwing it on the cup holder near his radio. He couldn't believe that Blaine let Kurt go alone to one of those parties. Puck knew what happened there! Hell, he had been part of it!

That was had transpired before he arrived.

Now, he was looking for Kurt in this sea of hormones and sweat. He was getting frustrated by the minute. And a bit aroused. In the couches, couples were making out and other decides that they should put on a show. He stood, looking at a girl bouncing on a guy's lap. Her moans were almost muffled by the electric music. The kind Kurt liked it, but refused to admit.

Kurt! Fuck! He continues walking until he arrives to the kitchen. What he saw left him with the mixed feeling of wanting to fuck or start throwing punches. Kurt Hummel, Ice Prince from (for now) Dalton Academy was sandwiched between to older jocks, dancing and singing at the top of his lungs. He was shirtless, reveling a creamy, slender, and toned torso. His cheeks were flushed red and his hair a mess. The jock's hands where all over him.

Touching his hips, traveling down to his ass or hiking a knee-booth encased leg up a hip to grind better. Kurt had a hand on the blond Jock's hair, that was gridding their hips from the front, moaning when the lips of the man suck on a pink nipple. The black-skinned Jock behind him whispering in his ear. It only made Kurt sing louder and thrust harder. He was practically screaming Kylie Minogue's 'Can't Get You Out Of My Head' in a low, seductive tone that Puck had only heard when he was singing that Madonna song with the Cheerios.

'_I just can't get you out of my head _

_Boy your lovin' is all I think about _

_I just can't get you out of my head _

_Boy it's more than I dare to think about _

_Every night, every day _

_Just to be there in your arms _

_Won't you stay _

_Won't you then stay forever _

_And ever and ever and ever' _

It was such a hot display, it attracted a crowd. All of them cheering that the younger boy between the two hard bodies should take his jeans off. Kurt laughed and was going to comply when Puck broke out of his lusty trance. He growled, stalked to the table the three men where dancing on and yank Kurt from between the hot college Jocks. Shouts of protest came from the two stoned boys; however a look from Puck made them back down.

The brunet in his grip tried to get loose and whined in his throat, until his glazed eyes landed on Puck. A smile broke on his face and he threw himself in the arms of one wet Puck.

"Noah! You came for me!" He squealed and laughed when his knees try to buckle down under him. Puck smirked at the boy.

"I had been looking for you. C'mon, Doll Face. I take you back to your dorm." He told the boy and tried to movie him. At that, Kurt slip from his grasp and tumbled a few steps backs.

"No! I don't wanna go back! Blaine is there and I'm not talking with the likes of him!" He yelled on top of the music, Puck sighed and passed an exasperate hand on his Mohawk. Even though Kurt was completely wasted, he could look intimidating. But Puck was tired, wet, and slight horny to deal with him right now. He growled, took Kurt's hand and dragged him out of there. Ignoring the boy's protest, he walked toward a Jock with a Letterman jacket that was trying to get a small boy out of pants, and tap his shoulder. The guy stops kissing the boy in his arms and turned. Ready to lash at the person interrupting him, when his eyes land on a pissed beyond off Noah Puckerman.

"Give me your fuckin' jacket. Now." The Jewish boy demanded. The guy almost elbowed his date to get the jacket off as fast as he could.

"Oooh! So forceful, Noah. Are you like that in bed?" Kurt asked him, plastering his sweaty self on Puck's back, and grinning mischievously at the Jock. Puck ignored him and took the jacket. He turned to Kurt and presented the clothing in his hand.

"Put this on." Kurt gave him a look, even though he put the Letterman jacket on. Noah zips it and continues to drag the boy out of the house.

"I don't wanna go! Let's stay! Noah! I don't wanna return to Blaine!" Whined the boy. They got out of the house and into the street. The heavy rain had lifted and only a light drizzle was falling now.

"Why not, Kurt? He's your boy." Asked Noah, stopping and looking at the silent boy. Kurt was looking at the floor, tears on his eyes and he sat on the pavement. Something he wouldn't do if he had been sober.

"Coz, he doesn't want me. And I don't really want him anymore. And he's mean. And use too much gel in his hair." He glanced at Noah, an emotion that the older Jock didn't wanted to decipher glinted in his eyes. "He's too perfect. He wants to wait. He wants to make it special."

"You deserve that." Whispered Noah and kneel in front of Kurt, copping his flushed cheeks in his big hands. Kurt smiled and threw his arms around Noah.

"Perfect is when you're with the one you want, Noah. It's when you're with the one you want." He mumbled and kissed the warm neck that his lips rested on. Feeling the shiver ran through the body he was plastered. Puck tried to make Kurt stand, but when he saw how sleepy the other was, he sighed and turn to give him his back.

"Climb up. I carry you." Kurt giggle, and that didn't NOT made Noah's stomach fluttered. Kurt wraps his arms around the strong neck again and then his toned legs around the strong body. Noah stood up, groaning at the movement, his stiff body protesting the added weight, even if it wasn't by much. Kurt was pretty light.

He walked out of the urbanization's gates and to his truck. He was going to take Kurt to his house. His mom has a double shift at the hospital and his baby sister slept through anything. He opens the passenger door and settles Kurt there. He jogged to his side and slide in. Starting the truck back to life, he made his way to his house.

"You need an oil change and a new carburetor." Mumble Kurt and he sprawled himself across the bench; resting his head on Noah's thigh. Puck laughed and plays with the slightly damp tresses.

"You can do that as a thank you for gettin' you of there in one piece." Kurt just mumbles at his replay and snuggle more to him. Half an hour later, he was taking Kurt out his truck and giving him another piggy-back ride.

"Where are we?" He groaned against Puck's nape and gave it a lick. Puck moaned low in his throat and walked inside his house.

"At my place. You need to sleep this off. What the hell did you drink anyway?" He asked as he climbed the stair and made way to his room. He then let Kurt back on his feet and the boy just threw himself on the unmade bed and moaned at the smell of the sheets.

"Mmmm, they smell like you, Noah. So good." He rubs himself on them; Noah shook his head at the stab of lust for watching Kurt squirm in his bed.

"Kurt. What did you drink."

"Somethin' called a Purple Nurple." Noah took his wet shirt off and his jeans, putting some sweat pants and walked toward Kurt. Taking off his booths and settling them besides his own.

"A Purple Nurple?" He asked as he started taking off the dirty, tight jeans. Kurt squirmed again, helping Puck take them off. Leaving him in a pair of light blue boxer briefs, they showed Kurt's half hard cock, its outline in the confining material very visible.

Puck ignored it.

Kurt traced his delicate fingers on his organ.

"Yeah, I think it was somethin' Dean had."

"Dean? Who's that?"

"Dean Winchester. Gaga, Noah. You need to know who he is!" Kurt huffed as he took of the Letterman jacket and threw it on the floor. Puck chuckle and settle beside the brunet. Yeah, the Supernatural series that Kurt loved to drool and squeal over. Something that there was too much hotness in one room or the other. He felt Kurt snuggle against him and Noah wrapped a strong arm around his waist, pressing the slender boy to him and enjoying the warmth of the body.

"Thank you, Noah." Kurt said and kissed the chest his cheek was resting on.

"You're welcome, Doll Face." He mumbles and fell asleep. Knowing full well that his cellphone was in his car and that Blaine was going insane without knowing what had been happening.

He deserves it. Kurt needs a knight, not a blue prince.

**End! **

**Anne: I need to point out that, I really don't hate Blaine; I just don't like the Blaine/Kurt pair. They are so alike! I find it boring. He's too…perfect! I hope you guys like it! And reviews are like banana muffins to me! **


End file.
